Meduna
Meduna is the capital of Arulco and the seat of Queen Deidranna's power, it is located in the southwest corner of the map and is generally the final city to be taken in Jagged Alliance 2. Characteristics A richly appointed coastal town, Meduna has been turned into an opulent paradigm of vicious perfection under Deidranna's rule. In addition to its residential and commercial districts, Meduna features extravagant meticulously maintained gardens full of hedges and statuary, a arena where dissenters are fed to Bloodcats, and other extravagances. Conquering Meduna Of note: The sectors surrounding Meduna (M3, M4, M5 and N6) all contain heavy resistance and tanks, and dealing these sectors should be considered part of your assault plan. Sector N3, Meduna Airport TANKS: 3 This strategically key location in the city is proportionally protected by the Army. Numerous tanks dot the landscape, with one in particular waiting very close to the Southeast corner, which can present an extremely nasty surprise should you choose to enter from anywhere near there. Sandbags block most of the roads, and sandbag nests packed soldiers wielding heavy machine guns ring the airport proper. An ideal approach is from the Northeast, which gives you space from the armor and allows you to draw what soldiers you can out of their entrenchment, making dealing with fortified areas much easier. Alternately, if you are confident enough with your tank-busting, coming in from the southwest and immediately taking out the tank closest to that edge will allow you to entrench yourself in the numerous sandbag barriers there, turning the army's own defenses against them. Whichever way you approach from, be prepared for a long and grueling fight. Be wary when you reach the grounds of the airport itself, as several soldiers will remain milling around in the warehouse and rec room there. v1.13 Only - Enemy reinforcements will '''come in from the south once you capture the sector if you haven't conquered that sector previously, and they will come in force, so be warned. Sector N4, SAM Site '''TANKS: 2 The most heavily defended SAM Site in Arulco features heavy armor defenses, a thick line of sandbag nests, and many, many enemies, with some of them wielding mortars, RPGs, and heavy machine guns. Bringing multiple squads is a must when hitting this area, as cover is thick in all directions for both attacker and defender, and the fight is bound to use up a lot of ammo. Be ready for a grueling fight and, if this sector is taken somewhat early, be additionally ready for the fight to continue for several days past the initial assault, as the enemy considers the sector strategically important, and will expend a lot of manpower attempting to retake it. v1.13 Only - Enemy reinforcements will '''come in from the south once you capture the sector if you haven't conquered that sector previously, and they will come in force, so be warned. Sector N5, Bloodcat Arena The majority of this sector is taken up by the large and extravagant arena built by Deidranna to simultaneously entertain herself and dispose of particularly hated dissidents. All of the soldiers here are inside the building. The entrance is on the southeast side, and the structure has almost no windows, so expect things to be fairly quiet until you come around to the front of the building. The walls here, however, are completely coated in booby traps - a layer of buried stun grenades totally surrounds each of the four corner towers of the building, and that layer is subsequently surrounded by a layer of mines. Tread carefully. Once you reach the entrance, expect heavily armed resistance along with a surprise - at least a half-dozen tamed bloodcats, will rush out to attack your mercs. They won't attack the enemy, so pack plenty of hollowpoints alongside your usual ammo loadout. Keep an eye on the windows on the southwest end as well - the only windows on the building will be taken advantage of by the enemy to take potshots at your flank when you're least expecting. (1.13 Possible reinforcement from the east, souhteast side from the map. Several heavily armored soldiers. /About 3-5/ 1 or 2 soldiers comes from the small pond with a lot of break lights and granades (including mustardgas). From the other 2-4 soldiers one will carry a LAW, and he is not afraid to use it.) Sector O3, Meduna Gardens '''TANKS: 2 A large maze of hedges and statuary situated along a single road on the coastline makes up this sector. The hedge mazes offer cover - both for you and for your enemy, along with a number of tanks positioned along the road. The hedges are loose enough that bullets can go through one layer of hedges and hit something on the other side, so use that to your advantage if a merc is caught by surprise coming around a corner. The tanks here aren't as much of a threat as they are in other sectors, as they only cover two short sections of the road on the east side, and can be easily avoided and snuck around. The western side of the sector is completely clear, but is completely studded with mines. Engaging in combat here can be hazardous if the entire squad isn't equipped with metal detectors. v1.13 Only - Enemy reinforcements will 'come in from the south once you capture the sector if you haven't conquered that sector previously, and they will come in force, so be warned. Mines extracted from the beach and laid along the south border can be used to effectively funnel the enemy counterattack as it enters the sector (v 1.13); also there is enough mines to disarm to fully train one merc as an explosive specialist (handy in one of the final moments of the game - see: sector P3-1). '''SPOILER'Take note there is a secret entrance into the palace from here. To gain access, you must obtain the remote control, which is usually inside one of the buildings in the area. Once you get the remote control, you must bring it to the large statue in the middle of the garden maze. Once you are close enough, 'use' the remote control and a secret entrance will open, which you can enter. This entrance leads to the northern section of the secret bunker, and accessing it this way is the only way you can normally obtain an Automatic Rocket Rifle.'''SPOILER 'SPOILER' Sector O3-1, Tunnel SPOILER SPOILER The tunnel is straightforward, and leads to a backdoor to P3-1 Meduna Bunker. There's sometimes a glitch, like in the Crepitus mine, when the enemies don't spawn. If they do, expect little resistance. SPOILER SPOILER The tunnel is accessible in O3 using the Remote (found in there; you may have to repair it first) on the destroyed statue between the two still-standing statues. You may also experience a massive assault on O3 right after opening the tunnel entrance. SPOILER Sector O4, Residential TANKS: 1 Fighting will be centered primarily around sandbag emplacements set at street intersections. As with all heavy urban combat scenarios, be mindful of windows and doorways where the enemy may hide. Despite the numerous homes and stores present, there are no interactable NPCs or storekeeps in this sector. v1.13 Only - Enemy reinforcements will 'come in from the west once you capture the sector, if that sector has not been captured, or reinforcements have not been previously sent elsewhere. Due to the fairly entrenched nature of this sector's location within Meduna however, there is a chance that army resistance here will actually be fairly minimal, due to the majority of the soldiers having left to reinforce other, previously conquered sectors. Sector P3, Meduna Palace If you choose not to use the secret entrance, and prefer a frontal assault, be sure to bring a LAW or some explosives, as the front gate is sealed and otherwise impassable. It is best to cover the entrance and let the enemies come for you. Once you clear the entrance, you may want to deploy smoke grenades as your mercs move in, to ensure they aren't interrupted. Many of the doors are trapped, so have someone with good mechanical skill available to disarm them, or have explosives ready to blow them open. There are some enemies who will hold their ground in the throne room, no matter of what chaos you have caused outside, so be careful when clearing this area. Once you have cleared the area, you may realize that the Queen is nowhere to be found. Check each of the rooms (be mindful of trapped doors), and you will find a trapdoor in a fireplace in the piano room, which will lead down into a secret bunker. A small thing to be noted (in the case of covert entry) is that the completion of this mission (and thus the game) requires you to only assassinate Deidranna, is it not necessary to clear the whole throne room. Sector P3-1, Secret Bunker (below ground) This is the covert entry option. You may access the tunnels from the sector north to the palace (gardens), and move to the palace underground, instead of on the surface. Alternatively taking the topside first will eventually lead you here. In the bunker expect a large number of steel doors (a merc with high MEC will assist with opening them stealthily) as well as explosive traps (a high EXP merc will help you see the danger beforehand). Notable Characters Sector P3 * 'Deidranna Reitman * Joseph Papanus * Elliot Notes *There is a hospital in Meduna, however it caters strictly to Deidranna and her underlings and allies. *Culling of the weak and sick is regularly practiced here, according to Father Walker. While this means the population of the city is perfectly healthy, it also means that the population is likely very low. Category:Meduna Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Towns Category:Towns Category:Jagged Alliance 2 Locations Category:Locations